


Under the Sea [aesthetic]

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Week 2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, M/M, Merman Simon, Pictures, Prince Raphael, Saphael Week 2017, The little mermaid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Simon had always been fascinated with humans and everything connected to them. His mother had always warned him off humans, re-told him and his sister the story about how these humans were responsible for the king’s death, but Simon had never been able to shake off the fascination he felt for these two-legged beings that walked the land and weren’t able to survive in the depths of the ocean.





	Under the Sea [aesthetic]

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the **Saphael Week 2017**.  
>  This one is for _Day 2 - Disney AU_.
> 
> Sorry that this isn't a proper story but making an aesthetic seemed a lot easier for this topic and I only added it on here because this way everything will be in one place.

 

Simon had always been fascinated with humans and everything connected to them. His mother had always warned him off humans, re-told him and his sister the story about how these humans were responsible for the king’s death, but Simon had never been able to shake off the fascination he felt for these two-legged beings that walked the land and weren’t able to survive in the depths of the ocean.

He had always wanted to meet a human—had stolen himself away from home to swim to the surface in the company of a few of the sea creatures he called his friends and had hoped for one of these big wooden vessels ( _ships,_  they were called) to catch a glimpse of a rosy-skinned human. One day, when Simon had already given up on ever again spotting a ship, he did see one and the first human he spotted had the most beautiful being he ever laid eyes on.

Bronze skin shimmering in the sun, dark curls that were tousled by a warm breeze, a deep and smooth voice calling out to the crew of the ship with kind authority.

His gills fluttered when he failed the next intake of oxygen and Simon’s heart had leapt right into his throat in reaction to a feeling he failed to name. There was only one thing the young merman was certain of: he had to meet this gorgeous human, had to see him again and at least find out his name!


End file.
